There is a growing use of transaction cards having a changeable value amount associated to it. These cards typically have long term information devices such as a magnetic strip or chip embedded that relates to a database holding the current value for that card. Other long term information on the card may be printed images done by way of, for instance, a thermal printing device. With subsequent usage of the card, a reduced or increased value is assessed to the database relating to the card. The consumer, however, has no visual indication on the card showing what amount remains until the next use. There is, therefore, a need for an indicator which shows the short term amounts at any given time on the card throughout its life. Such cards could be used for allotments of credits, such as phone cards and arcade games, and monetary amounts such as gift cards and pre-set credit cards. This can be accomplished with a thin, bistable display embedded within the card showing the ever changing amounts. A read/write device at the point of sale will send the card data from the magnetic strip of memory chip to the database and receive hack new short term information to be electronically written to the card prior to withdrawing it from the read/write device. Subsequent use of the card continues to change the short term visual information in accordance with the database.
There is therefore a need for an improved transaction card that holds long term data and images as well as short term visible information.